


First Last Breath

by supernatural_is_perfect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_is_perfect/pseuds/supernatural_is_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a strange place. There is a strange man tending to your every need. You don't really understand what happened. Are you even alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Last Breath

It’s not like I’m scared to die. I just want to know how I die. I guess I will find out today. The old fortune teller told me that today was the day I would bite the dust. I really don’t want the knowledge of what is going to happen today to affect what I do on my last day on earth. I went to class and sat through 2 boring lectures. I was in American History when I started feeling dizzy, my head was pounding. I couldn’t see. The room was spinning, scratch that I was spinning. Bright lights. Loud noises. The world was collapsing. Blackness. I took my first last breath then nothing.

 

I woke up in a very strange room. It had red velvet walls. There was a roaring fire place. Beautiful wood work around all the walls. It was a lovely room.  
“Is this heaven?” I asked the man sitting next to my bed side.  
He looked like an older man. He had the best looking eyes I had ever seen, they were green with gold specs. He had a slight beard, it was sexy. I honestly thought he may be God.  
“No darling. This is Hell.” The mysterious man said.  
“Really? Damn. I tried to be good. I guess I wasn’t good enough. What was my verdict? Why am I here?” I asked.  
“It wasn’t really what you did. I was more of what you didn’t do?” the man said getting up from his chair to get another blanket from the hope chest at the end of the bed.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Well if you would have died you would have gone to heaven but you didn’t so now you’re here.” He said.  
“What? I don’t understand. If I’m not dead then why am I here?” I asked  
“Well you see you almost died; your organ started to fail. I saved you and brought you here to rest.” He said.  
“Why?” it was the only word I could get out. I was so shocked and a little scared.  
“I have been tuned in to you for a long time now. You’re special you know that right y/n.” he said looking deep into my eyes.  
“No not really.” I said.  
“You are a love child of the Earth. You were conceived by an angel and a demon but yet born a human. You are then one thing that can close the gaps between heaven and hell. You have the power to set balance to the world and help all beings of heaven, hell, and earth live together in perfect peace and harmony.” He said.  
“That’s a lot of pressure. I’m sorry but I think you are a nut and I’m dreaming.” I said getting up from the bed.   
I started to stand up but then fell to the ground hitting the back of my head on the bed. I felt something warm dripping down my back then I started getting dizzy again. The strange man lifted me back on to the bed. He touched the back of my head and the pain stopped.  
“Stay lying down. You are still healing. My name is Crowley. I want to help you. You need to be protected. I have control over hell and the angels don’t dare come down here.” He said.  
“Crowley? I have NEVER heard of you. How do you have control of Hell? What do I need protecting from?” I asked.  
“Well my sweet, the devil is ummm out of commission I’m the next in line. Some people call me a King. There are some monsters that like the world how it is and would give anything to keep it that way so you need to stay far away from them.” He said.  
“Where is the devil? I have a feeling that he would be one of the people wanting to kill me. Why don’t you want to kill me? It seems to me that as long as I’m alive you can’t rule the world.” I said.  
“The devil is trapped in a pit with Michael the archangel and Adam Winchester. I don’t want to kill you. You will just have to take my word on that. I can’t really explain.” He said.  
“Ok. I’m a little lost now. Who’s Adam Winchester?” I asked.  
“Don’t think too much about him. He is just some other men’s bitch.” Said Crowley.  
We sat in silence for a while. I couldn’t stop thinking about what he said. I didn’t think that I could ever bring the world together. I couldn’t even bring my family together. I wanted to help. I couldn’t. Why didn’t he just let me die? I was worthless. Now that I think about it I was worthless but it wasn’t because I didn’t have power because I did, I was full of power, it was because I had no faith in myself or in the world. I still didn’t quite trust Crowley.  
“How did you know I was dying? How did you even know where I was?” I asked the demon.  
“Well I have been watching you for some time now. I saw you once on the street when I was closing a deal and from that day on I would, ummm, check on you. I have your heart beat playing in my head so I knew when something was wrong when your heart started racing then slowed way down.” He said placing his hand on the bed.  
“So you were basically stalking me?” I said.  
I was starting to get dizzy again.  
“Technically, yes. It wasn’t the creepy type of stalking it was more like protecting.” He said awkwardly putting his hand on top of my hand.  
“Get your filthy hands off me!” I said trying to turn away from him. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in his arms.   
“Y/n! Y/n! Are you ok?” He said.  
His eyes were puffy. There were tears running down his face.  
“I-I’m fine. What happened? What’s wrong?” I asked.  
“You passed out. I didn’t know what happened.” His voice cracked. “I just want to protect you.” He laid me back down on the bed.  
“I’m ok.” I said as he stood up from the bed.  
“Drink this,” He said handing me a small tea cup. “it’s elderberry tea. It will help you get your strength back.”  
I drank the weird looking gray liquid and felt energy flowing in through my veins. You wouldn’t believe how much almost dying drains a person.  
“Wow!” Crowley said. “Your color is already coming back. You look truly amazing.”  
“Why thank you” I said trying not to blush.  
Then I stretched out on the bed an arched my back trying to get the knots out. I let out a soft groan out of pain.  
“Does your back hurt? I may not have healed it right. I could try again if you want me too.” He said.  
“My back always hurts. I have had permanent knots in it as long as I can remember. Sadly it runs in my family.” I said  
“I was quite the masseuse back in the 17th century. Let me see what I can do.” He said, zapping a massage table into the center of the room.   
“Hop up” He said gesturing to the table.  
I tried to stand up but fell back on the bed. I let out a sigh laying my head back down on the pillow.  
“Allow me to help you.” Said Crowley. I never really comprehended how beautiful his accent was until now.  
“Ok.” I said starting to sit up.  
He wrapped his arm under my armpit. When he lifted me up I flopped over and he almost dropped me. I still didn’t have control of my muscles yet.  
“Let’s try something else.” He said.  
From what I understood he was a magical demon. Why couldn’t he just ‘zap’ me over to the massage table?  
“Do you trust me?” he asked.  
I looked at him then I nodded.  
He picked me up wedding style and carried me over to the massage table.  
“Why didn’t we just do that the first time?” I asked.  
He chuckled and started to rub my back. It felt amazing. It didn’t just feel amazing it felt right. I let out a soft moan.  
“Ummm. So you like this.” He said.  
I nodded. He rubbed my back for a little while longer then he stopped.  
“Why did you stop?” I asked.  
“You need to get some rest.” He said  
“Ok. You can take me home.” I said.  
“No. You are staying here.” He demanded.  
He carried me back to the bed. He tucked me in. He stared to walk out the door but then he stopped. He turned around and locked eyes with me.  
“Y/n, I love you.” He said as he took one step closer to me.  
“Thank you, I think.” I said.  
“You don’t understand. I REALLY love you. I need you in my life. You keep me sane and good.” He said closing the rest of the space between us.  
“Oh. Crowley, we just met today. I think you’re crazy.” I said as he sat down on my bed.  
“I feel like I have known you my entire life. We are one in the same. You’re my other half. We will make each other better.” He said.  
I didn’t have time to say anything before he kissed me. I was shocked. But there were sparks. I had never felt a kiss like that and I have kissed many. I felt something. Something strong. I had never felt love before.

 

“And that” I said turning to my kids. “Is how I met your father.”


End file.
